


Undesired Outcome

by Kiddi



Series: obey me character studies [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, like if you squint - Freeform, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi
Summary: Beelzebub suffers from nightmares, they range from lack of food to what happened before they fell, he dreams of the war.Every time he wakes up there's a strong feeling of sadness and a desire to trade places.
Series: obey me character studies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Undesired Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the nightmare scene in the early game and I got really interested in trying to figure out how it would work out with him

Recently the house had been sullen.

To an outsider, it would look as if nothing had changed at all. Thye were all still loud and bickered often enough but Beelzebub knew something was off because he knew his brothers well enough to know when they were acting differently and they certainly were.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

But all the tense energies did nothing to stop his stomach from growling at all hours of the day and the night.

His day had been rather unremarkable but as the night grew nearer he started to get that pit in his stomach that always came around this time. The realization that he would soon have to sleep and face his uncontrolled brain as it decided to either punish him or give him good dreams that would bring great sadness in the morning.

Distantly he heard Lucifer calling for them to get to their rooms and get to bed, as he always did, though it sounded much more halfhearted, like a suggestion and not an order.

Beelzebub poked his head out of the fridge and quickly made his escape to his shared room with Belphie with a handful of snacks to keep him busy until Lucifer fell asleep and he could sneak out again to get more food from the fridge.

The increasing dread he felt should have been a complete giveaway but it clearly wasn't enough to give him the hint.

* * *

It was late into the night, the moon was out fully and the stars were shining like pretty diamonds, he had half a mind to head out to see them but the heaviness of his eyes convinced him to stay put.

A nap before my snack can't possibly hurt, he thought and let his eyes slip shut as he delved into sleep, wishing for dreams of food and fun.

And that’s what they were for a while.

They started out nice and normal. He was in a huge buffet and he could eat anything and everything, as it was all just for him, but then it started to change and shift, the colours becoming too bright, too white...he was back.

Beelzebub could hear the shouts and the commotion around him, he could feel his wings heavy and sticky, his hands were covered in blood.

The war.

The fall.

How could he be back? That was so long ago!

There was shouting from all around him but there was aq distinct one that caught his attention. Turning to the source it was Belphie...and Lillith.

No, no no no.

Not this, anything but this again.

He could see it, he saw the advancing forces from heaven and he started running as fast as he could, grabbing his brother, clutching him tight and trying to get to Lillith but he was too late, he saw the spear go right through herm he heard her scream and groan before the girl collapsed in a heap.

He screamed and raced over to her, Belphie still helps tightly to him, and he reached out for her body.

She was cold and limp, her face frozen in the pain she felt in her final moments.

He let out another scream and felt something heavy fall in his lap.

Looking down he saw his dear twin, dead, a hole ripped clean through his chest.

He lost them, the two people he promised to protect with his life, they were gone.

He didn't get to mourn them because then he was falling.

Beelzebub woke up with a start and tears in his eyes, everything was shaking and he felt sick to his stomach.

He sprung up and raced to his bathroom, folding over the toilet and emptying his guts.

He wasn't too sure how long he stayed there for but eventually, he stopped feeling ill and delirious.

He stood and rinsed out his mouth before heading to Belphies bed and curling up against the smaller demon, holding him tightly, reminding himself that he was still alive, he hadn't lost everything.

With one final proper though he drifted off to sleep.

_ It should have been me _


End file.
